paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хьюстон/Цитаты
После надевания маски *''"Alright, here goes nothin'..." ("Итак, здесь ничего не было...")'' *''"Let's get it on..." ("Начнем же...")'' *''"Let's show 'em how it’s done..." ("Покажем как это делается...")'' *''"Okay, let's get rich..." ("Хорошо, пора разбогатеть...")'' *''"Time to rock and roll..." ("Пора нам показать себя...")'' *''"Time to get rich..." ("Пора разбогатеть...")'' *''"Hey, make it happen..." ("Эй, давайте сделаем это реальностью...")'' Обращение к напарникам *''", follow me." ("<Имя грабителя>, за мной!")'' *''", follow me quickly!" ("<Имя грабителя>, быстро за мной!")'' *''", come with me." ("Имя грабителя>, пойдем со мной!")'' *''", on me." ("<Имя грабителя>, за мной!")'' *''", on me, now!" ("<Имя грабителя>, за мной, сейчас же!")'' Обращение к Хокстону *''"Hey, assface!" ("Эй, жополицый!")'' *''"Hey, dickhead!" ("Эй, членоголовый!)'' *''"Hey, cockboy!" ("Эй, членосос!")'' *''"Hey, limpdick!" ("Эй, импотент!")'' *''"Teabag!" ("Чайный пакетик!")'' После завершения ограбления *''"And that is how we do it!" ("И вот так мы сделали это!")'' *''"Great work, professional work!" ("Превосходная, профессиональная работа!")'' *''"I almost can't believe we did it!" ("Еще немного и я бы не смог поверить, что мы смогли бы сделать это!")'' *''"Haha! We're on fire!" ("Хаха, мы в ударе!")'' *''"Haha, we're in the clear!" ("Хаха, мы сделали!")'' *''"Like clockwork." ("Как по маслу.")'' Направление *''"Left!"("Слева!")'' *''"To the left!"("Налево!")'' *''"Right."("Справа!")'' *''"To the right!"("Направо!")'' *''"Down the stairs."("Вниз по лестнице")'' *''"There!"("Здесь!")'' *''"Over there!"("Там!")'' *''"This is it!"("Это оно!")'' *''"This is the place!"("Это место!")'' *''"Hurry, hurry!"("Быстрее, быстрее!")'' *''"Get in."("Внутрь")'' *''"Inside!"("Внутри!")'' В процессе ограбления *''"Shit." ("Черт.")'' *''"Fuck!" ("Блять!")'' *''"Oh, fuck..." ("Ох ты ж блять...")'' *''"It's stuck, dammit!" ("Она застряла, черт возьми!")'' *''"Fucking thing's stuck!" ("Эта хуйня застряла!")'' *''"Fire at it!" ("Стреляйте!")'' *''"Get behind something!" ("В укрытие!")'' *''"Clear the blast radius." ("Уйдите из радиуса поражения.")'' *''"Back the fuck up."'' *''"JESUS that was loud." ("Господи,это было громко.")'' *''"Christ... Smells like Detroit!" ("Боже... Пахнет как в Детройте!")'' *''"Helicopter, inbound!" ("Вертолет, внутрь!")'' *''"They're on the roof!" ("Они на крыше!")'' *''"They're coming from above!" ("Они лезут сверху!")'' *''"Don't forget about the cameras." ("Не забывайте о камерах.")'' *''"Watch the damn civilians." ("Следите за чертовыми гражданскими.")'' *''"Careful with the civilians." ("Осторожней с гражданскими.")'' *''"Watch the people."("Следите за людьми.")'' *''"Cable ties are there to be used." ("Здесь нам пригодятся стяжки.")'' *''"Cable ties. Use them." ("Стяжки. Используйте их.")'' *''"Use the cable ties." ("Используйте стяжки.")'' *''"C'mon, we gotta find him!" ("Ну же, он нам нужен!")'' (Имеется в виду менеджер банка) *''"I got the drill!" ("Дрель у меня!")'' *''"Drill's in place." ("Дрель на месте!")'' *''"Drill's going." ("Дрель работает.")'' *''"Hrmm… Now we gotta fucking wait..." ("Хм... А теперь остается только ждать...")'' *''"One minute!" ("Минута!")'' *''"Thirty seconds!" ("Тридцать секунд!")'' *''"Steady now. Hold it."("Сейчас. Подожди")'' *''"Wait for it. Wait for it..."("Подожди. Подожди...")'' *''"Any moment now."("В любой момент")'' *''"Any second now."("В любую секунду")'' *''"Just a couple more seconds."("Просто пару секунд")'' *''"Time to get noisy!"("Время пошуметь")'' *''"Time for some real action!"("Время для небольших реальных действий")'' *''"Let's REALLY fuck shit up!"("Давай РЕАЛЬНО испоганимся")'' *''"Open fire!"("Открой огонь!")'' *''"Shoot 'em!"("Стреляй их!")'' *''"Get 'em!"("Хватай их!")'' *''"Let's get back to the job."("Вернёмся к работе")'' *''"Let's get this stuff moving!"("Давай заставим этот материал двигаться!")'' *''"Get out!"("Убирайся!")'' *''"Hurry up!"("Поторопись!")'' *''"Gotta get outta here!"("Мы должны убираться отсюда")'' *''"We're almost there!"("Мы почти там")'' Починка дрели *''"Why don`t we just use a spoon?" ("Почему бы просто не воспользоваться ложкой?")'' *''"This drill is worthless!" ("Эта дрель бесполезна!")'' *''"This drill is a joke!" ("Это не дрель, а какая-то шутка!")'' *''"Where'd we get this fucking drill?!" ("Где мы взяли эту ебаную дрель?!")'' *''"Keep drilling, you piece of shit!" ("Сверли же, кусок дерьма!")'' *''"I hate this fucking drill." ("Как же я ненавижу эту дрель.")'' *''"This drill sucks." ("Эта дрель сосет.")'' *''"Worst of all the drills we've ever had." ("Худшая из всех дрелей, которыми мы пользовались.")'' *''"Who sold us this drill, the cops?!" ("Кто нам продал эту дрель? Копы?!")'' *''"We need a bigger drill." ("Нужна дрель побольше...")'' Взлом замков *''"Just picking this lock. Come on, come on..." ("Взламываю замок. Давай, давай же...")'' *''"Hang on while I pick the lock." ("Погодите немного, пока я не вскрою замок.")'' *''"I'm picking the lock." ("Взламываю замок!")'' *''"Lockpicking... takes time." ("Взлом замков... требует времени.")'' Доминирование Во время перерыва между штурмами *''"Put your hands up."("Подними свои руки.").'' *''"Put 'em up!"("Подними их наверх!")'' *''"Hands where I can see 'em!"("Руки где я их вижу!")'' *''"Lower your weapon!"("Опусти своё оружие!")'' *''"Lower. Your. Weapon."("Опусти. Своё. Оружие")'' *''"Hands. Up."("Руки. Вверх.")'' *''"Don't do anything stupid!"("Не делай глупостей!")'' Во время штурма *''"Hands up!"("Руки вверх!")'' *''"Hands up, hands up!"("Руки вверх,руки вверх!")'' *''"Drop it!"("Брось это!")'' *''"Drop it now!"("Брось это сейчас!")'' *''"Drop the gun!"("Брось пушку!")'' *''"Drop the weapon now!"("Брось оружие сейчас!")'' *''"Drop your weapon! Drop it!"("Брось своё оружие! Брось это!")'' *''"Get your hands up!"("Подними руки!")'' *''"Put your hands up!"("Руки вверх!")'' *''"Put your fuckin' hands up!"("Подними свои грёбанные руки!")'' *''"Put your hands up, motherfucker!"("Подними свои руки, ублюдок!")'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"("Подними свои грёбанные руки наверх!")'' *''"Put your motherfuckin' hands up!"("Подними свои грёбанные руки!")'' *''"I've had a bad day!"("У меня был плохой день!")'' *''"I've had a bad fucking day!"("У меня был плохой грёбанный день!")'' Обезоруживание полицейского *''"On your knees!"("На колени!")'' *''"Kneel!"("Стой на коленях!")'' *''"Cuff 'em."("Наручники")'' *''"Now cuffs."("Сейчас наручники")'' *''"Now cuff yourself."("Теперь надень на себя")'' *''"Now put your cuffs on."("Теперь надень наручники")'' *''"Cuffs on."("Одень наручники")'' *''"Put. On. The cuffs."("Надень. Наручники.")'' Гражданские Контроль гражданских (Тихое прохождение) *''"Shut up and get down!"("Заткнись и ложись!")'' *''"Get down."("Ложись!")'' *''"Get down on the ground!"("Ложись на землю!")'' *''"Hands up, head down."("Руки вверх, голова вниз")'' *''"On the ground!"("На пол!")'' *''"Down on the ground!"("На землю!")'' Контроль группы гражданских (Тихое прохождение) *''"Get down on the ground everybody."("Все на землю")'' *''"Get down, all of you!"("На землю, все!")'' *''"Everybody shut up and get down."("Все заткнитесь и ложитесь!")'' Продолжение предыдущих фраз (Тихое прохождение) *''"...And keep quiet!"("... и молчи!")'' *''"...And don't look up."("...и не смотри наверх")'' *''"...And don't try anything!"("...и ничего не пытайся!")'' *''"...And don't move!"("...и не двигайся")'' *''"...And stay there."("...и оставайся там")'' Заставление лежать (Тихое прохождение) * "Don't move!"("Не двигайся") * "Don't. Move."("Не. Двигайся") * "Stay down!"("Оставайся на полу!") * "Stay. Down."("Оставайся. На. Полу") * "Stay."("Стоять") * "Stay still!"("Оставайся на месте") Заставление лежать группу гражданских (Тихое прохождение) * "Don't move!"("Не двигайся!")' *''"Everybody stays down."("Все остаются на полу.")'' *''"Everybody stay where you are."("Все остаются где вы стоите.")'' *''"Nobody go anywhere."("Никто никуда не денется")'' *''"Nobody move!"("Никто не двигается!")'' *''"Nobody moves!"("Никто не двигается!")'' *''"Stay down!"("Оставайся на полу!")'' *''"Stay down everybody!"("Все остаются на полу!")'' *''"Stay still!"("Оставайся на месте!")'' Управление гражданскими(штурм) *''"Get. Down. Now."("На. Пол. Сейчас.")'' *''"Down on the ground!"("На пол!")'' *''"Get on the ground!"("Ложись на землю!")'' *''"On the ground!"("На землю!")'' *''"On your face!"("На твоём лице!")'' *''"On. Your. Face!"("На. Твоём. Лице!")'' *''"Lay down!"("Ложись!")'' *''"Lay. Down."("Ложись")'' *''"Get down!"("На пол!")'' *''"Down!"("Вниз!")'' *''"Down, now!"("Вниз,сейчас!")'' Контроль группы гражданских(штурм) *''"All of you get down!"("Все на пол!")'' *''"All of you get on the floor!"("Все легли на пол!")'' *''"All of you on the floor!"("Все на пол!")'' *''"Everybody down!"("Все легли!")'' *''"Everybody on the floor!"("Все на пол!")'' *''"Get down!"("На пол!")'' Продолжение фраз выше (Штурм) *''"...And don't even think of moving!"("... и даже не думай вставать")'' *''"...And don't fucking move!"("... и не шевелись!")'' *''"...And don't get up!"("... и не вставай!")'' *''"...And fucking stay down!"("... и блять оставайся на полу!")'' *''"...And fuckin' stay down."("... и блять оставайся на полу")'' *''"...And stay there!"("... и оставайся там!")'' *''"...And stay down!"("... и оставайся внизу!")'' Удержание гражданских(штурм) *''"Don't act dumb."("Не дури")'' *''"Don't wanna say it again."("Не хочу говорить это снова")'' *''"Don't act dumb!"("Не дури!")'' *''"I said stay down."("Я сказал лежать")'' Подавление группы гражданских (Штурм) *''"Don't get stupid now, people."("Не глупите сейчас, люди")'' *''"Everybody stay put."("Все остаются на месте")'' *''"Nobody move."("Никто не двигается")'' *''"Stay down, people."("Оставайтесь на месте,люди")'' Ответы на пейджеры *''"Uh, nothin' new. Just waiting around. Getting older. Applying for jobs." ("Уф, ничего нового. Просто жду. Старею. Устраиваюсь на работу.")'' *''"Uh... All seems fine. Will holler if I see anything." ("Уф... Похоже, все в порядке. Уилл крикнет если что-то пойдет не так.")'' *''"Uh, everything's fine uh... just a little clumsy is all. Just stubbed my toe." ("Уф, все в порядке, эм... просто немного неуклюжий сегодня. Просто ударился мизинцем.")'' *''"Everything is under control. Nothin' out of the ordinary." ("Все под контролем. Ничего выходящего за рамки допустимого.")'' *''"Nope, nothing new down here at all." ("Неа, здесь не было ничего нового.")'' *''"S'all good. Had a... spider incident. It's over now. ("Все в порядке. Просто... инцидент с пауком. Уже разобрались.")'' *''"Everything's okay, just had too much coffee." ("Все в порядке, просто перепил кофе.")'' *''"Everything's fine, no visuals." ("Все в порядке, ничего в поле зрения.")'' *''"Nothing going on but the rent..." ("Ничего такого, но вот арендная плата...")'' *''"Everything is under control, yes sir, we're good." ("Все под контролем, да, сэр, у нас все хорошо.")'' *''"Uh... No problems at all. C-can you just send up a pepperoni pizza?" ("Эм... никаких проблем. Н-не могли бы вы заказать нам пиццу пепперони?")'' *''"C-c-can you speak a little louder? Sounded like you were... buying me dinner." ("Н-н-не могли бы вы говорить погромче? Звучит словно вы... покупаете нам обед.") (?)'' *''"No problems except... maybe I shouldn'ta had that hotdog." ("Никаких проблем кроме... может не стоило съедать тот хотдог.")'' *''"Uh... everything's under control. Situation normal." ("Эм... Все под контролем. Ситуация стабильная.")'' *''"Nothing at all going on." ("У нас ничего нового.")'' *''"Uh, no problems except that last taco just ain't sittin' right." ("Эм, никаких проблем, кроме тако, который уже кажется проситься наружу.")'' *''"Nothing happening here." ("Ничего не происходит.")'' *''"No, everything's good, just got a little lost for a second." ("Нет, все хорошо, просто растерялся на секунду.")'' *''"Everything is under control, yes sir... We are a hundred percent under control." ("Все под контролем, да... Мы следим на все сто процентов.'' *''"Everything's fine, just... had my headphones turned down." ("Все в порядке, просто... сделал звук в наушниках чуть тише.")'' *''"I-I can't hear anything you're saying, but everything's fine." ("Я-я не слышал что вы там только я-то сказали, но у нас все в порядке.")'' *''"I can't make out a goddamn word you're saying, but everything is normal. ("Я не могу и разобрать ни единого вашего слова, но у нас все нормально.")'' *''"Situation normal." ("Все нормально.")'' *''"Nothing happening over here." ("У нас ничего не произошло.")'' *''"S'all good, just got scared by a bee." ("Все в порядке, просто испугался пчелы.")'' *''"Everything's good just banged my head on the toilet, no problem." ("Все в порядке, просто ударился головой об туалет, никаких проблем.")'' *''"No problems except I think I ate too much bran this morning. ("Никаких проблем, не считая того, что я кажись съел слишком много отрубей на завтрак.")'' *''"I'm... bored outta my mind, but otherwise fine — You could send down a few beers, heh." ("Мне... просто стало скучно, но все остальное в порядке. Но вы могли бы прислать сюда пару бутылок пива, хех.")'' *''"Everything's cool I don't see anything." ("Все тихо, я ничего не видел.")'' *''"I can't hear you at all, but all is well." ("Я вас не слышу, но все в порядке.")'' *''"Uh, it's all good... I think this place has rats or something, heh..." ("Уф... все хорошо. Кажется, здесь есть крысы или что-то еще, хех.")'' *''"No problems, just sitting here waiting for something to happen." ("Никаких проблем, просто сижу и жду, когда же что-нибудь случится.")'' *''"Uh... we probably wanna call an exterminator or a priest or something, but it's fine." ("Уф... нам стоит вызвать крысолова или священника или еще кого-либо, но все остальное в порядке."'' *''"All good I was just daydreaming and kinda lost focus for a minute, but it won't happen again." ("Все хорошо, просто замечтался на минуту. Обещаю, больше такого не повторится.")'' *''"Everything's cool I just uh... had an incident yeah, yeah, yeah it's fine..." ("Все в порядке, у меня просто... эм, происшествие, да да, да, все в порядке...")'' *''"Uh, lot of interference on the line... Don't worry, I got it under control, everything's fine."'' *''"Nothing new... Same as it ever was... et cetera."'' *''"C-can you- can you speak up? I can't hear anything over the sound of my own boredom." '' *''"Uh... everything is fine, everything is cool."'' *''"Can't hear you too well, but uh... I'd love a pizza, heh..."'' *''"All's well, don't see anything."'' *''"Uh... we had a slight... weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly alright now."'' *''"Ah... you're breakin' up, but uh, everything's fine."'' Особые враги Замечен Щит *''"It's a Shield...!" ("Это Щит...!")'' *''"Shield." ("Щит.")'' *''"Shield!" ("Щит!")'' *''"It's a Shield!" ("Это Щит!")'' *''"Oh shit, Shield!" ("Вот дерьмо, Щит!")'' *''"We got a Shield!" ("У нас тут Щит!")'' Убийство Щита *''"Got the Shield!" ("Достал Щита!")'' *''"Shield down!" ("Щит убит!")'' Замечен Медик *''"Enemy Medic!" ("Вражеский Медик!")'' *''"It's an enemy Medic!" ("Это вражеский Медик!")'' *''"They brought a Medic!" ("Они притащили Медика!")'' *''"They got a Medic!" ("У них тут Медик!"'' Убийство Медика *''"Killed the Medic!" ("Убил Медика!")'' *''"Suck it, Medic!" ("Отсоси, Медик!")'' *''"Enemy Medic is no more!" ("Вражеского Медика больше нет!")'' Замечен Тазер (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Taser!" ("Тазер!")'' *''"Taser spotted!" ("Замечен Тазер!")'' *''"Taser spotted, look out!" ("Замечен Тазер, смотрите в оба!")'' *''"It's a Taser!" ("Это Тазер!")'' Замечен Тазер (штурм) *''"Taser!" ("Тазер!")'' *''"Taser, watch out!" ("Тазер, осторожно!")'' *''"Oh shit, Taser!" ("Вот дерьмо, Тазер!")'' *''"Don't let the Taser get close!" ("Не дайте Тазеру подойти близко!")'' *''"It's a Taser, keep him back!" ("Это Тазер, держитесь от него подальше!")'' Убийство Тазера (перерыв между штурмами) *''"I got the Taser!" ("Я достал Тазера!")'' *''"Got the Taser." ("Достал Тазера.")'' Убийство Тазера (штурм) *''"Taser down!" ("Тазер убит!")'' *''"Got the Taser!" ("Достал Тазера!")'' Замечен Клокер (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Cloaker...!" ("Клокер...!")'' *''"It's a Cloaker!" ("Это Клокер!")'' *''"I've spotted a Cloaker!" ("Я слышу Клокера!")'' Замечен Клокер (штурм) *''"Cloaker!" ("Клокер!")'' *''"Cloaker son of a bitch!" ("Клокер, сукин сын!")'' *''"Oh shit, Cloaker!" ("Вот дерьмо, Клокер!")'' *''"Fucking Cloaker!" ("Грёбанный Клокер!")'' Убийство Клокера (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Killed the Cloaker!" ("Убил Клокера!")'' Убийство Клокера (штурм) *''"Cloaker down!" ("Клокер убит!")'' *''"Cloaker's history!" ("Клокер в прошлом!")'' *''"Cloaker's gone!" ("Клокер уничтожен!")'' *''"No more Cloaker!" ("Клокера больше нет!")'' Замечен Снайпер *''"Sniper!" ("Снайпер!")'' *''"Watch out, Sniper!" ("Осторожно, Снайпер!")'' *''"Heads down, Snipers!" ("Ложись, Снайперы!")'' Убийство Снайпера *''"Sniper dead!" ("Снайпер мёртв!")'' *''"Sniper's history!" ("Снайпер в истории!")'' Замечен Бульдозер (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Bulldozer...!" ("Бульдозер...!")'' *''"It's a Bulldozer...!" ("Это Бульдозер...!")'' Замечен Бульдозер (штурм) *''"Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!")'' *''"Oh, shit! Bulldozer!" ("Вот дерьмо! Бульдозер!")'' *''"It's a goddamn Bulldozer!" ("Это чёртов Бульдозер!")'' *''"It's a motherfuckin’ Bulldozer!" ("Это грёбанный Бульдозер!")'' Убийство Бульдозера *''"Bulldozer down!" ("Бульдозер убит!")'' *''"Bulldozer's history!" ("Бульдозер в прошлом!")'' Турель SWAT (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Turret...!" ("Турель...!")'' *''"Turret, watch out!" ("Турель, осторожно!")'' Турель SWAT (штурм) *''"Turret!" ("Турель!")'' *''"Fuck! Goddamn Turret!" ("Блять! Чёртова Турель!")'' *''"Fucking Turret!" ("Грёбанная Турель!")'' *''"Turret, fuck!" ("Турель, блять!")'' *''"Fuck! Turret!" ("Блять! Турель!")'' *''"Oh, shit! Turret!" ("Вот дерьмо! Турель!")'' *''"Holy shit, Turret!" ("Ничего себе, Турель!")'' Замечен капитан Уинтерс (перерыв между штурмами) *''"Careful...!" ("Осторожно...!")'' *''"Careful now!" ("Теперь осторожно!")'' Замечен капитан Уинтерс (штурм) *''"Shit!" ("Дерьмо!")'' *''"Son of a bitch!" ("Сукин сын!")'' *''"Oh shit!" ("Вот дерьмо!")'' *''"Look out!" ("Смотрите в оба!")'' *''"Watch out!" ("Осторожно!")'' Мало здоровья или кровотечение Мало здоровья *''"Aaaagh…! I'm hurt bad… Where's a medic bag? I need one!"("Ааагрх...! Мне больно.... Где медицинская сумка? Мне нужна одна!")'' *''"Agh... I'm not doing too well, could someone give me a medic bag?"("Агрх,...У меня не всё хорошо,кто нибудь может дать мне аптечку?")'' *''"Gonna need help, someone got a medic bag?!"("Мне нужна помощь,у кого нибудь есть медицинская сумка?!")'' *''"I'm hit…! Medic bag, anyone?("Я ранен...! Медицинская сумка,кто нибудь?")'' Подзыв оригинальных членов банды во время вывода из строя *''"! Over here!"(<имяграбителя>! Сюда!")'' *''"! How 'bout a little help here?!"''(<имяграбителя>! Как насчёт небольшой помощи здесь?!")' *''"! Help!"(<имяграбителя>! Помоги!")'' Подзыв членов банды во время вывода из строя *''"! Get me the fuck up!"'' *''"! I need a hand!"'' *''"! I'm fuckin' dying!"'' Помогает член банды *''"Ah... thanks."("Ох...спасибо").'' *''"Ah... thanks, Chief."("Ох... спасибо, Шеф").'' *''"Ah... thanks, man."("Ох... спасибо, мужик").'' *''"Hey... thanks, buddy."("Хей... спасибо, дружище").'' Заключение в наручники В момент надевания наручников *''"Heheh... not like I've never done this before..." ("Хехе... как будто я не делал этого раньше...")'' *''"This won't take long to get out of..." ("Я не потрачу много времени на освобождение...")'' *''"These won't stop me for long..." ("Это не остановит меня надолго...")'' *''"Need to pick these cuffs..." ("Нужно взломать эти наручники...")'' *''"Gotta get outta these cuffs..." ("Нужно освободиться от наручников...")'' *''"Peace sells, but who's buying it...?" ("Спокойствие продается, но кому оно нужно?")'' *''"Heh... have it your way, but I'm still gettin' out." ("Хех... иди своей дорогой, я все равно освобожусь..")'' Запрос помощи во время заключения в наручники *''", get me outta these cuffs!" ("<Имя грабителя>, освободи меня из этих наручников!")'' *''", get me outta these!" ("<Имя грабителя>, выпусти меня!")'' *''", get me out!" ("<Имя грабителя>, освободи меня!")'' *''", come pick these cuffs! ("<Имя грабителя>, взломай эти наручники!")'' *''", let me outta these cuffs!" ("<Имя грабителя>, вызволи меня из этих наручников!")'' *''", break me outta here!" ("<Имя грабителя>, спаси меня!")'' *''"Get these cuffs off me!" ("Сними эти наручники с меня!")'' *''"Come break me out!" ("Освободи меня!")'' *''"Get me out!" ("Выпусти меня!")'' Использование навыка "Вдохновение" Базовый *''"Move." ("Шевелись.")'' *''"Move it!" ("Пошевеливайся!")'' Пиковый *''"Get the fuck up! Now..." ("Поднимайся! Сейчас же...")'' Снаряжение Установка сумки с патронами *''"Anybody need ammo? Come get some." ("Кому-нибудь нужны патроны? Подходите сюда.")'' *''"Who needs ammo? I got some here." ("Кому-то нужны патроны? Я оставил здесь немного.")'' *''"Ammo over here." ("Патроны.")'' *''"There's ammo here." ("Здесь патроны.")'' *''"I put an ammo bag down over here." ("Я оставил здесь сумку с патронами.")'' *''"I got extra ammo over here." ("Я оставил здесь запасные патроны!")'' *''"There's ammo over here." ("Здесь запасные патроны.")'' *''"Get your ammo here." ("Забирай свои патроны.")'' *''"Get ammo, right here." ("Забирай магазины, здесь.")'' Установка медицинской сумки *''"I put a medic bag down." ("Выложил медицинскую сумку.")'' *''"Medic bag right here." ("Медицинская сумка здесь")'' *''"Medic bag, come over if you're hurt. ("Медицинская сумка, давай сюда, если нужна.")'' *''"I got a medic bag over here." ("Я оставил там медицинскую сумку.")'' *''"I got a medic bag right here." ("Я положил медицинскую сумку прямо здесь.")'' Установка аптечки первой помощи во время перерыва *''"First aid kit here for anyone who needs it." ("Набор первой помощи тем, кому он нужен.")'' *''"First aid kit, get patched up." ("Аптечка первой помощи, подлечитесь.")'' *''"Placed a first aid kit here." ("Положил аптечку первой помощи.")'' Установка АПП во время штурма *''"First aid kit here." ("Здесь аптечка первой помощи")'' *''"First aid kit deployed." ("Выложил аптечку первой помощи.")'' *''"Here's a first aid kit." ("Аптечка первой помощи здесь.")'' Использование метательного оружия *''"Bomb!" ("Бомба!")'' *''"Grenade!" ("Граната!")'' Найдена посылка Гейджа *''"Thanks..."("Спасибо")'' *''"Alright."("Верно")'' *''"I got it!"("Я нашёл это!")'' *''"Got it."("Взял это.")'' Дымовая граната *''"Shit...!" ("Черт...")'' *''"Smoke grenade!" ("Дымовая граната!")'' *''"Nothing worse than smoke!" ("Нет ничего хуже дыма!")'' *''"Can't make 'em out in the smoke!" ("Я не вижу их из-за дыма!")'' В убежище Общее *''"How's it goin'?" ("Как дела?")'' *''"You gonna give me a hand or just stare at me?" ("Ты по делу или просто поглазеть?")'' *''"Working hard always gives me an appetite. How about we get some real American burgers?" ("Усердная работа всегда заставляет меня проголодаться. Как насчет настоящих американских бургеров?")'' *''"Hey, that grumpy old biker fuck took my wrench. He'd better stop taking my stuff or we'll have a problem." ("Эй, этот старпер на байке забрал мой ключ. Ему стоит прекратить забирать мои инструменты или у нас будут проблемы.")'' (Не говорит, если персонаж игрока — Раст.) Если персонаж игрока — Хокстон *''"What the fuck you want, you British fucker? Are you gonna get caught again like an amateur?" ("Чего тебе надо, британский уебок? Хочешь снова попасться словно любитель?")'' Ничем не занят *''"Ah... I love the smell of grease." ("Ах... Как же я люблю запах машинного масла.")'' *''"This car will be fucking great once I'm done." ("Эта машина будет охуенной как только я с ней закончу.")'' *''"If this goes here... and that goes there..." ("Это сюда... а это сюда...")'' Гараж имеет второй уровень *''"I finally got some better tools. Now I can really work." ("Наконец-то я получил нормальные инструменты. Теперь можно по-настоящему работать".)'' *''"This baby is slowly comin' together. What do you think?" ("Эта малышка потихоньку начинает выглядеть цельной. Что думаешь?")'' *''"These tools work for now... but I'll fucking need better stuff later." ("В принципе, эти инструменты не так плохи... но мне все равно понадобится что-нибудь лучше в будущем.")'' Гараж имеет третий уровень *''"Take a look at this babe... What do you think? Amazing, right?" ("Взгляни на эту крошку... Что думаешь? Потрясающе, не правда ли?")'' *''"Yeah, yeah, you can look... But don't touch with your dirty hands." ("Да, да, посмотри... Но не трогай ее своими грязными руками.")'' *''"I'm a fucking champ. No one coulda put this thing together better than me." ("Я чертов чемпион. Никто не сможет разобраться с этим лучше меня.")'' *''"I told you all: get me better tools and I would fix it. Piece of fucking cake." ("Я же говорил: найдут мне нормальные инструменты и я все сделаю. Моя чертова прелесть.")'' *''"Yo, take a look around. Pretty nice shop, right?" ("О, оглянись вокруг. Милое местечко, не находишь?")'' Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи